Dawn
by stop and go
Summary: She was gone, forever gone, and he had been too late. D/Hr.


**Dawn**  
_Written By Stop and Go_

---

_This was the end_.

She could feel her senses leaving her, her last breaths struggling to escape through her swollen lips. Her body lay broken beneath the sunrise. More jets of lights flew over her as the sky turned a faint pink. Noise was coming from every direction; people were either shouting curses or shrieking in pain. In the distance though, she swore she could hear the birds singing.

In the back of her mind, she knew that _he_ felt her fall. She knew that when her body hit the ground, _his_ eyes, beautifully gray, opened in shock and searched for her on the field. _He_ would be running across the ground, ignoring shots of red and green, looking for her. _He_ was always chasing her. It was how they had been.

Then suddenly, her chest stopped its rhythmic rise and fall.

He had sprinted across the battlefield, avoided unimaginable curses, only to find himself clutching her cold body closer to his. Desperately, he raised his wand and muttered different spells. _But no spell can bring back the dead_! His arm fell limp to his side.

As the Death Eaters retreated, he remained with the girl who had fallen in battle. She looked serene in his arms and he hated her for it. She had left him, left the world! Then, for the first time in years, he cried.

_It really could have been beautiful, if it wasn't for the war._

She was gone, forever gone, and he had been too late.

---

He didn't attend the funeral.

It had taken place on a lazy Sunday afternoon, which, as Ron Weasley had said, was her favorite time of the week. But what did he know about her anyways? It was a beautiful site, somewhere she would have really loved. Her tombstone was carved from white marble and engraved with her name. It was adorned with dozens of flowers and cards, which seemed silly because she would never see them.

He wouldn't have been welcome to her funeral anyways, even if wanted to go. He was on the opposite side, after all. He had killed their friends and allies. But now, when no one was around, he came to see her.

It was dawn. The skies were just turning into morning as the sun rose over the hills. The moon was still out, as were the stars. They'd be leaving soon, giving way to a bright blue view.

She really would have loved this sky.

And it was strange, that with all the ironies that came with life, one would come with death. They had met in the earliest hours of the morning and he had lost her as the first lights hit the earth. And it was here, at dawn, that he said goodbye to her, the girl who he once loathed and the girl who he loved forever and ever.

---

_It was early morning at Hogwarts. The sky was painted with brilliant hues of pink and orange. The sun was just rising over the hill where the heavens kissed the earth. She had told him of the beauty of dawn and together they watched as night transformed to day in a grand show._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked him, gazing at the last glimpses of the stars._

_"Yeah, it really is."_

_She rested her head on his shoulder unexpectedly. He smiled. She rarely even talked to him; physical contact was out of the question._

_She caught him staring at her again like he always did as of late. And then she said, "Tell me that story again. The one with the girl and the moon."_

_He launched himself into the humorous story, letting her interject her own ideas when she wanted and laughing at her when needed. She was funny, he remarked, deceivingly funny. She thanked him with flushed cheeks and the two turned to watch the sky again._

_"Hey Hermione?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_He hesitated. "Never mind."_

_He slowly entwined his hand in hers and they sat in the quiet again. The skies had turned to a startling blue and the sun rested high in the air. The smell of breakfast floated from the castle and the sounds of students resonated through the air. Dawn was ending, and morning had arrived._

_Slowly, she disentangled her hand from his and walked back to the castle without so much as a goodbye. She always left first and he was left to chase her again. Like always. But he never minded. If he could have even these few hours with her, then he would chase her till the ends of the earth._

_Because he always loved her._

---

**A/N**: Ah, a sad yet fluffy D/Hr fic with sensitive!Draco. A ground breaking idea, wouldn't you agree? Actually, this was written quite a while ago and has been sitting on my computer for a few months. I figure I'd put it out there. You know, just for kicks. I'm quite aware that it's very... how you say, cheese-tastic?

But don't let that stop you from **review**ing!


End file.
